Ein Dorn aus alten Zeiten
Steps #The first task he sets out for you is to help him (in other words, do all the work) get trophies from three "dragons." #* is a level 65 heroic^^^ big lizard that wanders the path in the breeding grounds in . He spawns when someone on this step of the quest gets to the island. #* is a level 67 heroic^^^ drake that wanders around the hoards of droags and drakes, above the at the bottom of the . He has a lot of hit points and spawns almost immediately after being killed. #* is a 70 heroic^^^ dragon in the Solusek Ro temple in . #**Xyfl has an AOE stun and knockback. #**The best way to get the trophy from him is to wait until he falls asleep. When he is asleep he will not be aggro or attackable. Right click him to pluck a scale from him. He will probably wake up angry. Remain perfectly still and do not move. If anyone in his aggro range moves he will attack them and will not go back to sleep. Wait until he falls back asleep and try to pluck a scale again if you did not get one the first time around. Alternately you can kill him to take a scale. #**''HINT:You'll notice he's standing in between-ish two pillars. What you do is stand behind one of the pillars such that he doesn't have line of sight on you. No line of sight = can't attack you (but will wipe out anyone else in the room, stand perfectly still). Has worked like a charm for me and everyone I know. He'll go aggro when you try to pluck scale, but since he can't see you, he can't attack. So just pluck away at him til you get update. After you get it you can evac, or gate or just simply wait for him to go back to NPC mode (less than a minute), since he sees invis while in mob mode. #***Additional Hint* you can walk to the balcony on top of him, scroll the camera view out, and pluck his scales that way - no need to worry about any aggro or sleeping.'' #Return to . He gives you a as a reward and tells you to go look for a weaponsmith to repair it for you. #Go to the in . Behind the waterfall to the east is . Speak to him and ask how to repair the weapon Fuzzmin gave to you. #*Be very friendly and cooperative in your conversation. If you say the wrong thing the old man will grow tired of the conversation and you will have to start over. #*He will give you a (level 50 artisan) recipe for an and send you to get . #*The oak shaft can be found in the above where you found . Take the ramp at the south end of Gylton's room to the uppermost room. At the top of the platform above the pit there is a chest. Examine the chest to get the oak shaft. #Go to the forge in and craft the . #*You must have 10 rough lumbered rosewood and 5 bituminous coal, a T7 fuel, to complete the recipe. #*While you must be a level 50 artisan to scribe the recipe, it is a level 60 Geocraft combine. If you are lucky or skilled at crafting you can do this with lower than 300 Geocraft. #*You must create a "pristine" item or you will fail and your resources will be lost. #After you have repaired the shaft, return to behind the waterfall in the . He will give you a (level 55 artisan) recipe for a . #Go to the to find . #*The can be found in the workshop on the third floor at the end of the corridor as a harvestable chest . #Return to the forge in and craft the . #*You must have 15 adamantine clusters and 5 bituminous coal to complete the recipe, which is a level 63 Geocraft combine. #Return to the weaponsmith in the . He will give you a (level 60 artisan) recipe for a . #Next you must go to and find the Quellithulians around the and steal the enchantments they possess. #*This is , harvestable in the north side of the room. #*This is the same room where you find the needed for the quest . #Go back to the forge in to craft the . #*You will need 20 rough topaz & 7 mystical incense. #Return once more to the weaponsmith and he will tell you that you will need to reforge the blade with the blood of the dragons to unleash its full power. #You must now kill three dragons: #* is the level 72 heroic^^^ dragon who is near the bottom of . #* is a level 74x4 epic dragon. She can be found by going to the bottom of and zoning into a special raid instance, . #* is a level 74x4 epic dragon found at the bottom of the raid zone. #Return one last time to the weaponsmith. He will give you a (level 65 artisan) recipe for the , as well as three vials of blood, one from each of the dragons. #Go back to the forge in to craft your reward. #*In addition to the you created the last time at the forge, and the three vials of blood, you will need 7 mystical incense as fuel. #*The item is a level 70 difficult Geocraft combine, but at level 65 artisan it should not be that difficult. #*Once you complete the combine you will complete the heritage quest. Reward *The Wurmslayer * (63,180 at 80) Notes *It is possible to have the crafting steps comissioned, provided the crafter has the recipe for that given step.